Recently, Multi-Chip Modules (MCMs) utilizing silicon interposer and Through-Silicon-Via (TSV) technologies have been used to integrate multiple integrated circuit (IC) devices on a silicon substrate using flip-chip interconnect techniques. This type of IC integration is often referred to as the 2.5 Dimensional (2.5D) IC integration. Compared to the organic, build-up substrate used in the conventional flip-chip package, the silicon interposer can provide much higher wiring densities due to silicon wafer fabrication processes employed in manufacturing silicon interposers.
However, as a result of the reticle size used in the lithographic processes used to fabricate the interposers, the size of silicon interposers from the leading foundries is currently limited to 26 mm×32 mm (or even smaller). This size limitation is a drawback for using a silicon interposer because the die sizes for high performance ASICs are usually large and often leave no room on the silicon interposer to place memory devices or other large size ASIC devices.